Your Turn
by Queen Amazing
Summary: He smelled the strong scent of alcohol the minute she clumsily stumbled to him. Grinning mischievously, she declared in a slur voice, "I triple dog dare you to sleep with me." She was drunk, he knew if he accepted her stupid "dare", he'd get murdered by her the next day. Besides, she had no idea what she was doing, right? He sighed deeply. "This game is stupid, I'm leaving." R&R!


**Your Turn**

**Genre:** Friendship / Adventure / Romance (slightly)  
**Pairing(s): **NaMi / RuMi (and side characters romances)  
**Dedication: **To my dog, Sasha poo. LOL.

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA Alice or Triple Dog.**

**A/N **The only similarities of this fanfic and the movie mentioned above is the 'triple dog dare' thing. I came up with all the other twists.

**READ ME: **_This story mainly focuses on the characters development and how their bond with one another grows as the story progresses. It's all about friendship and the sacrifices you make for it. How far will a person go for someone whom they truly care for? Will a simple game filled with challenges that should be fun ruin everything?_

* * *

_.  
_

_.  
_

_I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night_

_- Unknown -_

_._

_. _

"_Onii-chan!" _

_He heard the sound of her frantic voice, searching around and desperately trying to see through the thick burning flames for his precious little sister, but she was too small to find and if he went any closer, he'd burn. He glanced left and right, hoping to find a clear open space where he could jump in and take his sister out to safety, but saw nothing except flashes of red and yellow. It was like wildfire. The entire place was in a bath of red sea, there was nothing untainted or dry. The fire was rapidly eating up everything it touched. He watched the living room slowing being dissolved into ruins. What was happening? _

"_Help…" _

_She whimpered, coughing out dust of black smokes loudly, and he felt his stomach churn in a nervous way. For the first time in his life, he never felt more afraid and hopeless. His sister was in pain and he didn't know what to do, he was useless. It was impossible. There was no way she could be rescued. He knew it…_

"_Oni-chan!" _

_She was done for it…_

"_It's getting closer!" _

_He tried swallowing the hard lump on his throat as he watched his sister struggle to reach him. Paralyzed in one burning spot, he had no idea how to save her. He was only twelve. What could he have done?_

"_Onii-chan! I'm scared! Please…" she begged, sobbing desperately. "Save me…" _

_He knew it was impossible. _

_And yet…_

"Oh," he breathed unevenly, running a shaky hand through his now damped raven black hair. "It was just a dream." Those last words gave him a shiver of relief, reassuring him self that whatever just happened was nothing but the past's illusion. His current position was in fact the present, not the other way around. Everything was fine and he wasn't _dying_ like in that dream – no. Scratched that, he wasn't dying like in that _nightmare._

Natsume Hyuuga was a man of few words, but no one knew of his struggles to sleep peacefully during the cold hopeless nights, afraid to see the horrible incident that almost took away his life and his sister's.

God.

Aoi.

The thought of her made him unconsciously clench the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white, veins popping out. He bit his lower lip quickly, trying to calm his pounding heart that was threatening to burst out of his chest at any moment. Reminding himself to take slow breaths, he closed his eyes, relaxing his muscles. He didn't want to let his burning emotions control him. No. Natsume Hyuuga wouldn't cry.

.

* * *

.

A tall lean blonde boy stood straight with his arms crossed and a small frown plastered on his pale face. Constantly, every five minutes, he checked his watch for the time and sighed heavily when he realized how long his companion was making him wait.

"He's late," he thought out loud. "He better come up with a good, logical excuse or I'll-"

"Ruka!"

He snapped his head towards the sound of a familiar voice. At the mention of his name, all he thought about was physically damaging Natsume for nagging him the other day to show up on time when the guy himself wasn't even there. With gritted teeth and a clenched fist, Ruka prepared himself to give Natsume a surprise 'greeting' when he suddenly came face to face with a tiny smiling brunette. In a matter of good reflexes and timing, Ruka managed to stop his fist from making a contact with any part of Mikan's body. Hurting a girl – rather, hurting an important friend like Mikan Sakura was the last thing he'd ever do.

"Mikan!" he shouted in utter surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Mikan laughed, tilting her head to the side, something she'd often do when she felt confused. "What do you mean?" she giggled even more, waving her arm at the magnificent building behind the silver gates in front of them. "I go to the same school as you," she said in between laughs.

"I know," Ruka said, rolling his eyes playfully. "I meant, what are you doing _here_? Shouldn't you be in class? The morning bell rang three minutes ago. You're late."

Several torn autumn leaves scattered all over the hard cement, flying with the blowing wind. Mikan shivered under her thick coat, loving the feeling of light breeze tingling her skin.

She took a deep breath, closing her round brown eyes, all while remembering Ruka's words. "I'm meeting up with Sumire here. She said she had something for me. It was supposedly too important that she just couldn't wait until lunchtime to give whatever it is to me," she explained in one breath. "I wonder if she knows I'm close to being a truant," she added jokingly.

Ruka laughed. He pressed a slender finger to the bottom of his lips, pretending to be deep in thought. "Hmm?" he hummed amusingly to himself, giving Mikan a knowing look. "Isn't this like – your thirteenth time being tardy this month?"

"Tenth!"

Ruka held his hands up in front of his face as if to surrender. "Whoa," he let out, wide-eyed. "Chill. No need to be so defensive, weirdo."

Rolling her eyes, Mikan shook her head, playfully punching his shoulder. "Natsume's jerk-ass attitude is rubbing off on you. Poor Ruka-pyon. You used to be so sweet and sensitive. What happened?" she mocked in a squeaky voice, earning herself a small glare from Ruka before he laughed with her. It was weird. Just being around Mikan Sakura helped him forget about Natsume making him wait while standing awkwardly in front of the gate as groups of nosy students glance at his way before going inside. At least everyone else was already in class by the time the bell went off; he didn't have to worry about being embarrassed. But when Mikan came, she brought all the comfort and warmth with her. She made him feel happy and relaxed. Listening to her talk about something that was clearly fascinating and seeing her giggle at the end of every sentence made his heart pound.

"-everywhere. I thought he was going to yell at me because, well, w-who wouldn't get mad if someone spilled yogurt all over the front of their pants right? But seriously, he didn't do anything! Not even giving me that deadly icy glare he does so often. He just frowned and walked away… It was worse than screaming at me! Oh god. I bet he hates my guts now. I know it. I can _feel_ it in my stomach. Ah –if I see him anytime soon, I think I'm going to be sick-"

_Speaking of the devil…_

"Oi," a low voice interjected, causing both heads turning towards a dark-skinned boy walking to their direction. "Let's go, Ruka."

Ruka straightened his back, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "You're late." He was supposed to sound annoyed, the angry feeling was boiling strongly inside earlier, and yet, he couldn't help not being mad at him.

The boy shrugged, narrowing his crimson eyes when he caught the sight of a certain bubbly girl. Yesterday's incident still lingered in his mind. It was the first time someone as stupid as Mikan embarrassed him during lunch, inside the cafeteria, where the entire academy ate and were able to see him covered in strawberry flavored yogurt. Stupid pig. Stupid, stupid airhead.

"Oh," Mikan awkwardly mumbled, glancing down, suddenly interested at her shiny black boots. "Hi, Natsume."

He didn't spare her a glance. "Come on, Ruka."

Mikan bit her tongue, pouting. "Jerk," she spat silently to herself, eyeing Natsume with pure annoyance burning in her eyes. She did apologize several times (by embarrassingly bowing non-stop until her back ached) and even offered to buy him a brand new shirt, which him decline rudely, of course. Besides, it was an accident; she wouldn't purposely spill food on him. That was rude, and Mikan Sakura was a saint. She was the type who cried after tripping on Sumire's small poodle, thinking it was 'animal abuse' to walk over a helpless dog. She stole a magazine from the school library for Sumire and then freaked out over it five minutes later. She shared food with those who bullied her when they were younger. Basically, all in all, Mikan was undoubtedly a sweet stupid girl. Natsume couldn't stand her, she was someone he'd loved to hate.

And the feelings were mutual.

Feeling the atmosphere tense, and the dark glint in both of their eyes, Ruka stepped in between them, smiling nervously. "Alright then." He turned his back to Mikan and pulled Natsume aside, blocking him away from her sight. "I guess we'll see you around, Mikan," Ruka said, glancing over his shoulder to flash Mikan one of his mind-melting smiles.

Mikan grinned back, waving. "Bye."

A couple of minutes after Ruka and Natsume left Mikan to wait for Sumire on her own, she never felt more relief to see her green-haired friend beauty when she caught sight of her tall figure walking to their meeting spot.  
"Sumire!" Mikan squealed, throwing her arms over Sumire's neck and pulling her for a tight hug. "I was waiting for you," she mumbled cutely into Sumire's ears.

Sumire rolled her eyes, peeling Mikan off of her. "Obviously," she scoffed.

Mikan pouted, tilting her head. "Well, what was it that you wanted to give me again…" she trailed off, remembering they were both supposed to be in class by now, and were twenty-five minutes late. Her round eyes widened, having the urge to jump under her toes. It was a Tuesday morning. She had Jinno first period every Tuesday. Ohgodohgodohgod. He was going to kill her! Sure, she was late to his class ever so often, (because she struggled waking up six in the morning and sleep was just so damn tempting.) but she hadn't missed out the first twenty minutes of class in her whole life! She usually came two to five minutes late after the bell went off.

Ohgodohgodohgod.

Jinno was going to kill her. Oh god…

She felt her mind rising, her knees weakening, and her skin sweating. Everything around her started to spin out of control; it was as if she was in a never-ending ride of merry-go-round. She held the urge to puke. Why was she so nervous, though? This wasn't her first time not showing up to class early, but a small voice in the back of her head told her something bad would happen…

She was so preoccupied in her own little thoughts that she wasn't able to catch what Sumire just excitedly announced. If only she calmed herself down from being paranoid over Jinno-sensei's wrath, she could've heard Sumire's long invitation speech to her magnificently awesome spring party on the upcoming weekend. It was going to be a blast, she claimed. And before Sumire skipped away, leaving Mikan standing blankly like a statue, she handed her a thick white envelope with Mikan's name written neatly and curly, which she mindlessly took. It was only when Sumire shouted her name from afar did she finally snap back to reality.

"Ah!" she squeaked in surprise. "Wait for me!"

Noticing the feeling of a thick paper, she glanced down, tilting her head. "Eh?" she mumbled dumbly, staring deeply at the envelope she held tightly as if to study it. "What is this? An invitation?"

.

* * *

.

**A/N **Oh Mikan, you dumb little brat. (: I'm back with a new story; not sure if it's a good idea to start fresh with two other fanfics on hold, but I feel like this story will be finished asap. It'll be fun and awesome and cool and really cute so have faith in me, ok! I'll try to update every other day. Anyone still remember me, or are all of my old readers not active on FFn lately? D:

Btw, my writing sucks ass. LOL.

Please let me know what you thought of the first chapter! It helps me get motivated! **Review!** Thanks!


End file.
